ArcanaMask
ArcanaMask (アルカナマスク Arukanamasuku) is a Nocturne with an angel motif, the wife of OwlMask and mother of FlamingoMask and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality ArcanaMask is a warm, friendly, motherly and compassionate angel-themed Nocturne. She is known to be more pacifist in her behavior compared to her husband OwlMask, however she will resort to combat and slaying off threats if needed if pushed to the edge. She is also been known to be unintentionally embarrassing to her son sometimes in front of his friends, though he (FlamingoMask) has long since embraced this. History Backstory Not much is currently known about ArcanaMask's past life. She first met OwlMask following him defeating Kingu and the two fell in love, eventually settling down and getting married. ArcanaMask eventually became pregnant and then later gave birth to their son, FlamingoMask. She also was aware of CobraMask and also was friends with one of OwlMask's former partners MosuMask. Debut: FlamingoMask Died! LobsterMask Dies Too! ArcanaMask first appeared near the end of the RP, where she appeared in Flamingo Squadron's base and then appeared before the body of FlamingoMask, then getting ready to revive him. FlamingoMask's Grand Resurrection! Defeat BearMask!! ArcanaMask properly appeared in the RP where she then inspected her son's body some more, before then finally beginning the life restoration. ArcanaMask put her arms on FlamingoMask and then began to give him some energy to him, also healing him of his grave injuries. Once FlamingoMask was awoken, ArcanaMask also revealed to him that she had also gave him a new power to combat BearMask, the power of the Chakora. She then blessed and wished her son luck, before then departing. The Coup of the Century Pt. 3: Death Without An Assassination ArcanaMask appeared in the RP where she reunited with her husband OwlMask and spoke with him at Flamingo Squadron's base. However, she and OwlMask (along with everyone else) were then arrested by PigMask's forces, who then took her and everyone else to be RaccoonMask's prisoners. The Coup of the Century Pt. 4: RaccoonMask's Last Stand ArcanaMask reappeared in the RP where she doubted RaccoonMask's skills in front of his face, as did OwlMask. She was later feed when SaberMask came in and released OwlMask and Brownie first, to which OwlMask then freed ArcanaMask. She partook in observing the battle, cheering the heroes on. All-Out Monster Attack ArcanaMask later reappeared when after ScorpionMask had slain Cuervo and IncubusMask and CougarMask was wounded by GreatWhiteSharkMask, she descended down to help. DracoMask and SuccubusMask pleaded to her to save/revive Cuervo and IncubusMask, to which she accepted. CougarMask then also asked if he could come along and help fix his leg, to which she also accepted. ArcanaMask then took off with the three, carrying them up in the sky to heal them. Later on, she returned CougarMask down with his leg re-attached and delivered the revived Cuervo and IncubusMask back with the heroes. Abilities & Arsenal * Mana Manipulation: ArcanaMask has control over mana energy. * Halo: From above her head, ArcanaMask can create a halo flying over her head. * Angel Wings: ArcanaMask can spread out angel-like wings from her backs that can use to: ** Flight: ArcanaMask fly with her wings at Mach 67. When in flight, she will leave behind a glowing trail of sparkles. * Angel Cutter Slash: ArcanaMask can create an energy slash around her in the form of a halo and can use it to send out a cutting slash against her goes. * Life Restore: ArcanaMask can revived the deceased. * Healing: ArcanaMask can also heal, even the most fatal of wounds. * Angel Rings: ArcanaMask can fire out a barrage of energy rings from her arms at her foes to detain them with. * Scorching Pathos: With enough force, ArcanaMask can stomp on the ground with fury, creating a series of fiery explosions from the ground. Trivia * Her original design was based off of EVA-01 from Neon Genesis Evangelion. * ArcanaMask's official design was based off of Mother of Ultra and Toriel in terms of appearance, while retaining a little bit of the EVA-01 look. * Originally MandrillMask was meant to appear to resurrect FlamingoMask, but it was changed to be ArcanaMask instead. * She is currently the only main member of FlamingoMask's family that is not bird-themed. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Angels Category:Lawful Good Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Heroes Category:Earth Defender Category:Protector Category:Flying Characters Category:Kaijin Category:Married Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Nocturne Category:Magic User